villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jack of Blades
Jack of Blades is the main antagonist of the "Fable" videogame, the nemesis of the Heroe's Guild and the responsible of mostly all the tragic events of the Game. Backstory It was revealed by the Tales of Albion that Jack of Blades came from a place called the Void. It is also revealed that he had come with the Queen of Blades and the Knight of Blades, who together were known as the Court. He and the others demanded that the people of Albion bow down before them. When the people refused, the Court "burned Albion until the earth turned black and the sky was thick with smoke". When the people refused a second time, they lifted the sea into the sky and flooded the world. The third time they demanded worship, they claimed that they would bring peace, but again the people refused, so the Court twisted their minds until they went insane. Finally, the inhabitants bowed to the Court. Later in the future, when William Black was consulting a tome, Jack transported William from Albion to the Void. Jack tried to enslave William with an ornate sword, however William managed to fight back and escaped, and at the same time managed to steal the sword from Jack, which was later discovered to be the Sword of Aeons. Their second meeting consisted of yet another battle. William Black managed to break Jack's body, destroying his form for a time. However, Jack's soul was believed to have escaped and possibly took refuge in his Mask. Fable. The ages past, and although William Black was death, his linage still had the power of the Archon to wield the mythic Sword of Aeons. Though he doesn't appears directly in the Game until The Arena, He is the main cause of the majority of events in the early game, He was the one who lead an army of bandits to Oakvale, burning down the entire village in order to seeking the boy who will become the Hero. Only that boy and a few more people escaped of Jack, the rest were kiddnaped or killed.While the mother and sister of the Hero, Scarletand Theresa, were kiddnaped for an interrogation, and his father, Brom, die at the hands of Jack. After burning Oakvale, Jack asked to his prisoners (Scarlet and Theressa) were was the kid. First,he asked to Theressa, but she didn't answer him,she only keep looking him with a glare, then, Jack maliciously drew off Theressa's eyes and left her in the middle of a field. He didn't care of loosing one potencial source of information since he had Scarlet too, he decided to lock her in Bargate Prison. Meanwhile, one of his servants, Maze, fond the boy, but insteat of give him to Jack, he brought him to the Hero's Guild. Maze was a powerful member of the Guild already, but he was a slave of Jack too, and he wished to destroy him in order to be free. Find the Archaeologist. Jack is mentioned for the first time (excluding the book "Jack of Blades") in the gold quest "Find the Archaeologist" in Witchwood, behind the Demon Door in the second area of Witchwood called Witchwood Stones. When the Hero find out the name of the Demon Door (HITS) the Demon Door will open,and the Archaeologist will show a great fear against Jack of Blades, saying that he regret begin studying the Focal Sites. The Arena Jack finally shows himself at the Arena of Witchwood. The Arena sets the Hero fighting various creatures from all over Albion, alongside with his companion and friend, Whisper. After defeating Arachanox. Jack, as an honor guest, propose (order) a final round between the two best champions. The Hero will receive a special price while the other will die. At this point,the player can decide two options: kill Whisper in order to receive the special price and evil alignment or forgive Whisper's life. After the final round the Hero will notice a statue of his mother in the Room of Heroes, Jack appear then near the statue and will talk about Scarlet, trying to trick the Hero, before finishing his conversation with the Hero, Jack gave to him the Champion Seal. Scarlet Robe and the Key The Hero tried to infiltrate in Bargate Prision, but Jack already knew he was comming, because the Champion Seal was magicaly revealing the position of the Hero all the time. Jack lock up the Hero and Scarlet in Bargate, where they were both tortured by the guards month after month, until the day the Hero escaped of his prision and led his mother and the other prisoners (if they don't die first). Scarlet returned to the Hero's Guild and helped her son how to activate a portal to Hook coast, in which has been founded ghost and another vile creatures. There, the Hero finds Maze, who captured Theressa Maze tries to deceive the Hero, lying cowardly to him, them suddently Jack (who has kiddnap Scarlet Robe too during this events) appears behind the Hero and use magic to weak him and imprison him. Maze,who was a servant of Jack all the time,was using Theressa's blood to obtain the Key, a mysthical object, Jack's most powerfull weapon. After Maze complete the ritual, Theressa is teleported to the Chamber of Fate, but before she is finally teleported, she releases the Hero to confront Maze. After he kills the mage, Maze shows remorses for serving Jack and makes a last effort to reveal Jack's plan of using the key to activate the Focal Sites before die. The Focal Sites and the Chamber of Fate The Ancient Focal Sites, If they are activated the Chamber of Fate would be unlocked, a secret Chamber in the Heroe's Guild created by William Black in order to hide the Sword of Aeons. The Hero runs to Witchwood,where is the first Focal Side, in order to stop Jack but he already activate it,mocking the Hero by telling him that he would have kill Maze because he was useless now anyway. The Hero goes to Greatwood to disactivate the Focal Sites, again a futile effort, Jack activates the two missing Focal Sites, and goes to the Heroe's Guild, killing everyone in there (except the Guild Master). The Hero, who is chasing Jack, arrives in time at the Chamber, and there, Jack slits Scarlet's throat in front of her son, the blood flowing awakes the Sword of Aeons and Jack try to use the sword against the Hero and Theressa. After a long battle, Jack is defeated and his dead body becames into a portal to the Void. At this point, the Hero could throw the Sword of Aeons into the portal and destroy it forever, or kill his own sister, Theressa, who still remains in the Chamber, and with her blood empower the Sword. However,in both decisitions, Jack is still alive, locked into the Void until the day he returns. Fable:The Lost Chapter. Coming soon. Gallery Jack of blades.jpg|Jack of Blades in the original Fable 294008-jack of blades super.jpg|Jack of Blades Art Jackof Blades Doll.jpg|Jack of Blades Hero Doll Dragon Jack of Blades.png|Jack of Blades in his Dragon Form MaskOnHero.jpg|The Hero of Oakvale possessed by Jack of Blades. Jack of Blades.jpg|Jack of Blades in Fable:Anniversary Jackdeath.jpg|Jack of Blades first dead. Stixx.png|Fresco of Oakvale burned(Jack of Blades murdering Brom and torturing Theressa) Trivia *Jack of Blades features prominently in the 2013 teaser trailer for the Fable remake. *Jack is the oldest character in all Albion Series. *Despite his horrendous acts and nature,he is one of the most loved characters in the entire franchise by the fans,and many of them consider him as the "spotlight" of Fable. *At 2004,Insert coin made a Hoodie based on Jack's costumes(excluding the mask) *It is never explained how Jack of Blades can return to Albion without his mask in the DLC:The Lost Chapters *In the Lost Chapters it is discovered that the mask that Jack wears it's used to trap souls,and he can posses anyone who wears it. *Also,his true form and the name of the person he possessed with the mask are never seen. *It is written in the book Jack of Blades that only Maze have seen Jack unmasked Category:Knifemen Category:Masked Villain Category:Charismatic villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Dark Lord Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Swordsmen Category:Demon Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Sorcerers Category:Hegemony Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bosses Category:Evil from the past Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Warlords Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dark Forms Category:Possessor Category:Dragons Category:Final Boss Category:Dark Messiah Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Male Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Old Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Summoners Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Teleporters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fearmongers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Empowered Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Sadists Category:Family Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Animal Villains Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Killjoy Category:Revived Villains Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed villains Category:Master Orator Category:Nihilists Category:Destroyers Category:Sophisticated Villains